


M4y th3 odds b3 3v3r 1n your favor

by JeckParadox



Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hunger Games AU with homestuck characters</p><p>John never expected that he would be picked for the reaping, but then, who did? But when his fellow Twelve, Rose, states that she'll win, that she wasn't just another walking corpse from Twelve, he thinks that surviving might not be as impossible as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the reaping

.:12:.

"John Egbert." The woman onstage said. Smiling brightly at her assembled audience.

The boy named blinked once, before turning to another boy in his group. "What was the name?" He whispered. "I don't think I heard right..." he trailed off as the emotions on the other boy's face slowly shifted to pity.

He was now on the ground. He didn't remember falling over. Or was he knocked over? He looked up, his friends and classmates were all looking at him, staring at him with a cold mixture of pity, sadness, and pure relief at not being him. 

"Er... John Egbert?" The woman said again, looking out over the crowd, someone helped John to his feet, and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking through the path the boys in his group cleared for him. The strangely dressed woman on the stage reached down and helped him up, guided him to a single spot on the stage, nearby the girl they picked earlier. "Here we go. Now then! May I introduce to you all, the tributes of District Twelve, for this year's Hunger Games! John Egbert and Rose Lalonde!" She held up her hands and waited a few seconds for a cheer that never came. Not phased, she continued with the celebration. "Now then, shake hands both of you, smile for the cameras!" She said cheerily. 

John, mostly running on automatic, slowly turned, a smile for some reason he did not understand pulling at his mouth. He extended one arm, and the girl across from him looked down at it. She seemed to think about it for a second, before giving his hand one firm shake and quickly dropping it, never meeting his eyes. She didn't have any of the hesitance or awkwardness he had, she seemed to have already accepted what was happening, and it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. 

There was a quiet confidence to her. Grim determination. She looked like she knew she was going to win. They were led into the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers, and had their farewells to their parents. 

John saw his Dad cry for the first time, hugging him tighter and tighter and just whispering; "You're strong John. You can win. But no matter what happens, I'm proud of you." over and over. 

When they reunited John saw Rose looked no worse for wear. No tears on her face, though she had a darker expression that before. 

The Escort led them into the train and introduced them to their mentor, a small man with familiar striped clothes. "Mayor Villein." John said politely. 

"Hello again, Ms. Paint.... hello kids." He said sadly. "Well... I think it's about time we got started." He led them to a table and sat down, looking between the two of them. "So... do either of you have any special skills?"

"I'm pretty strong, I guess." John said, shyly. "I've been practicing with the pickaxe, but I have more skill with the hammer."

Everyone looked to Rose, who frowned, shrugging. "I've never used a weapon before. I'm skilled in knitting, I have a basic understanding of psychology, and I can play the violin."

The Mayor nodded. "Well, I suppose we can use that to get you sponsors." He said resolutely. "When we get there, I want you two to focus on weapons training. Almost everyone else will be learned in at least one kind of specialized weapon, or something similar to one."

"Alright." Rose said simply. "Though, I want you all to know something relatively important to our goals. I am going to win." She glanced at John, her eyes lingering. "I'm sorry about that, but I am. I'm coming back. I am not every previous tribute you've had, I am not a walking corpse." Her eyes were resting on the Mayor, who met her eyes with a small frown. "I am going to win, and I am worth your full support." Her eyes were aimed at Ms. Paint, their Escort, now. "Though I'll probably need your help." Her eyes' met John's, and he gulped. "However, we will have to start right away. I've been researching this; I would have never volunteered, but unlike most of the foolish children of our district, I made sure I was prepared. I want to be in control of our campaign, and if not, I want to be told everything. I want to know strategies for getting sponsors, I want to know what will be the best for us,  I want to know everything we can about surviving the arena. I'm not about to allow you to nudge me along blindly to my death. I am taking charge."

The other three in the cabin stared, unblinking, until the Mayor nodded. "Alright. Let's see how well you do."

John looked on, quiet, as the others dived in to the intricacies of the Games, and a thought occurred to him. Rose thought she could win. She didn't know how to use a weapon, she was from District Twelve just like him. And she thought she could win. He looked at the Mayor, more serious than he was when addressing the town, or when giving the speech before the reaping. He seemed to believe she could win too.

 'You're strong John. You can win.' That was what his Dad had said. 

A small grin began on his face. Maybe he could win.

* * *

.:11:.

"Kankri Vantas" The Escort said, but before he could even close his mouth, a resounding sound stopped him in his place. 

" _ **OH @#$% NO HE ISN'T**_." A small boy, shorter than the rest of his age group, roughly shoved his way past the rest of the crowd to stand before them, the peace keepers already moving forward, drawing their weapons to silence him. "I volunteer as tribute, you @#$%ing capitol piece of-"

"Brother! No, I am not allowing this, I'm going to go, and set an example to the people of the capitol and educate them in-"

"Shut up you inane chatterboxing pacifist. You'll get slaughtered out there. Besides, It's _too late **now**_." He shouted back, turning toward the stage and ignoring the hand the Escort gave him, choosing to scramble up on his own. 

"Uh... It seems we have our tributes!" He said slowly. "What's your name, so everyone can hear-" he asked, extending the mic. 

The boy, a full foot shorter than him, wrenched it from his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs into it. " **KARKAT VANTAS, AND I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT AFTER I WIN THIS HORRIBLE INHUMANE MURDERGAME I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY @#$% INTO THE MOUTHS OF EVERY @#$%ING @#$% @#$% IN THE CAPITOL.** "

The area was in complete silence for two seconds before the female tribute next to him audibly slapped her palm into her face and sighed.

The Peacekeepers then spent twenty seconds prying away the mic from Karkat to give back to the Escort. "...Uh... Well then! The tributes of District Eleven! Karkat Vantas and Aradia Megido!"

* * *

 .:10:. 

PM watched sadly as the second-youngest age group's crowd split for-

She had to bite back tears as the male tribute rolled forward in a wheelchair, a kind of sad acceptance on his face. 

"Our Tributes! Peregrine Mendicant and Tavros Nitram!"

* * *

 .:9:.

"Regina Snowman!" The Escort shouted, and watched in surprise as the girls of the oldest age group split apart and the woman walked forward, she walked haughtily, without haste, as if she owned this town. 

Owned it maybe. But _she_ didn't make it. 

Before the Escort could make it to the male's reaping ball, a growly screech rang across the crowd. " _I volunteer as @#$%in' tribute._ " The crowd would have cleared, but he was already standing in the front. 

After all, no one stood in front of Spades Slick. 

Snowman gave a wide smile and offered her hand to help him up onto the stage, he took it with a crooked grin, both of them squeezing their hands until pricks of blood began forming under their fingers. "Why Slick, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I care more than you think. You think getting sent to the games is gonna get you away from me? Who knows how long those things last? I might have had to wait a month before I got to kick your ass again."

She smiled brilliantly, shaking his hand. "Well, now I can humiliate you in front of the entirety of Panem. How wonderful a gift, Slick."

* * *

.:8:.

The first thought she had, when getting onto the train, was that she appreciated the aesthetics. When the stupidity of that thought hit her, she almost cried all over again. The second thought was that perhaps, the Hunger Games might be a method of advertising her clothing line. She would have dismissed this thought as stupid as the first, but it might actually be a good catch for the sponsors. She bit her lips slightly as she was led from one compartment to the next, her Mentor, Porrim Dolorosa, beginning to talk about what she might see in the Capitol. 

She tried to listen as best she could, but her nerves were going crazy. There was no way she was going to survive. She was gardener's daughter with hopes of being a fashionista. She supposed if she had a chainsaw she would be able to work up the nerve to use it on someone, but she didn't have finesse about it. Her fingers were nimble, and could do small details wonderfully, but that wouldn't do much for her in a fight. Maybe camouflage. 

She glanced at her fellow Tribute. He seemed to be taking it well, at least better than she was. He was silent, taller than either of them, and leaning casually against a wall, staring at both of them as Porrim spoke. 

Diamonds Droog hadn't said a word since his name was picked from the bowl. 

When Porrim stopped explaining the process before the games, he stepped forward, smoothly picking up a knife from the table. "Well. Here's how I see things." He said, his voice surprisingly deep. "I'm sure as hell not getting blood on my suit. I'm not dying. And I'm _definitely_ not wearing clothes picked by someone else. So I'm going to kill every peacekeeper on this train, and then I'm leaving. You two ladies in?"

Kanaya stared in shock at the words that had just come from her fellow tribute's mouth. 

Porrim chuckled, before flipping the table. Droog frowned, throwing the knife at her, before finding himself thrown to the ground. "Well... I appreciate the thought, but doing that will only get all of us killed. You're going to the games, deal with it. You're not going to be wearing your suit in the games, deal with it. And you're going to be wearing clothes picked by a professional, whose trying to find the best outfit that will keep you alive. Deal. With. It."

Droog narrowed his eyes, but got up, dusting himself off. "...Fine. But don't _ever_ scuff up my suit again."

* * *

.:7:.

Nepeta Leijon smiled gleefully as she petted Pounce, her next-door neighbors sitting in the chair across from her instead of any non-existant family members. They had already agreed to take care of Pounce until she came back, but she still wanted enough cuddles to last her until then. "Do you think they'll let me bring my claws?" She asked, seeing the pitying looks on her neighbors' faces, and hoping she could cheer them up. 

"...No... I don't think so." One of them said, frowning. "Are you sure you're alright dear?"

"I'll be purrrfectly feline!" She said happily. They were so worried! And really, why would they? If anyone was going to win the Games, it would be the best hunter in the only 'wild' District, wouldn't it?

When she separated from Pounce, she was led to the train, where the silly little small man who was her tribute partner was waiting, wearing an extravagant hat. "Hello Deuce!" She greeted. 

"Hello, Miss Nepeta." Clubs Deuce replied. "Are you excited for the games?"

"Yep!" She said happily, before looking at him. "I'm sorry... but I'm going to win." 

Clubs thought about it for a few seconds, before shrugging. "Well, you never know, I've heard about your hunting exploits, and you seem very confident, but who knows what other people might be trying to kill you soon!" He rubbed his hands together, grinning a little. "And, well, I've seen the grenades and land mines they've had in previous years! I might very well win!"

* * *

 .:6:.

"So, my names Jane!" She extended her hand.

He cooly regarded the outstretched arm, not taking it. "Yeah, I heard. When they shouted your name over the megaphone, introducing you before your big debut in the annual slaughterhouse match." He turned away, his shades hiding his expression completely. "And you already heard my name. I think we're pretty much introduced."

The girl frowned, sinking back into her seat. "I was just trying to be civil.."

"'civil' will get you killed." Both kids jumped as they turned to see their mentor walking in, "yo little dudes."

"Hey Bro." Dave replied, holding up his hand for a fist-bump.

"So, you must be Crocker?" Bro asked. 

"Uh... yes." Jane looked away slightly, shifting in her seat.

Bro smirked. "Hey, don't worry about it. The Games love Striders. It's an undeniable fact of nature, one that I've prepared Dave for since the day he bit his first ankle." He held up his fist for her to tap as well. "I'm going to be rooting for Dave, no way I can say I'm not. But he can take care of himself. Right little bro?"

"Yep. I'm my own guardian angel, flying high above myself on glowing orange wings, shouting down 'make sure to eat your vegetables, and not get murdered'. Whole choruses of flying feathery @#$%s I need to repeatedly shush lest their heavenly voices call attention where it is deserved and unwanted."

"Yeah. He can take care of himself. I've been training him for thirteen years on how to survive this Hunger Game stuff. Least I can do is try and make sure you're a little prepared for what's up ahead. It's only fair, little dude understands what I'm saying, right?"

"I got it."

Jane nodded, close to tears. "Thank you... It's just... No, you should really be helping your brother."

"Don't worry about it, honestly, nothing I can do for you in the next week or whatever could _possibly_ allow you to kill Dave, unless he was being spectacularly stupid and it's really only right to put him out of his misery after getting that broadcasted nationally. You're from Six. I'm the only victor not wasting away on morphling. It's my duty to try and help you survive, and I'm going to @#$%ing do it."

* * *

 .:5:.

 Hearts Boxcars smiled. He could win this, he was sure. He was the largest, strongest, toughest, and most dangerous kid in five. 

Which didn't explain why he was being held to the ground by a small woman, barely eighteen.

"So. The next time you try to set me up with a Peacekeeper, we'll all know how it'll turn out. Agreed?" She asked, moving slightly to tempt him with the idea of getting up. 

"...Agreed." He grunted finally. Windswept Questant grinned in response and let him up, before walking back to her own room of the train.

 

* * *

 

.:4:.

"You ready, Eridan?" Feferi practically burbled, a wide grin on her face. 

Eridan rolled his eyes, watching as the sea disappeared from the train window. "Yeah. I'm ready. It's only what we'w'e been trainin' for our entire friggin' life. If I wasn't ready, I'd ha'we better not w'olunteered."

Feferi giggled in response, sticking out her hand. "...Last two, Eridan?"

He glanced up, his grimace melting into a smirk. "...Last two, Fef."

* * *

 

.:3:.

"Thith ith thtupid!" Sollux roared, banging his head against the desk. "Thouthandth of uth, and I'm picked the firtht time I'm even in the draw?!" 

Jade didn't move from her spot across the train. She swore she could still hear Bec barking. 

"I mean, come on! I wath going to be the betht programmer in the entire dithtrict! I wath going to be utheful! I wath a prodigy! And now I'm gonna die!"

Jade sighed, looking over at her now competitor. He was twelve, thin as a skeleton, covered in bandaged bee stings. He wasn't going to last a day. She might even kill him herself. She hoped not. 

But she hoped that she would win. Which was the same thing, really.

She slumped more against the side of the train, listening to the sound of the tracks running, trying to hear what might have been Bec's barking. 

* * *

 

.:2:.

Terezi's grin was wide, as always. Equius walked side by side with her, they were partners. Trained since they were born to be killing machines. All for this day, their fourteenth birthdays. Normally the Career Victors would wait until the partners was eighteen, when they would stand the best chance of winning, being older than most of the other victors on average, but the two of them were prodigies.

Besides, after the two eighteen year-olds who _were_ going to go this year objected... well, with both of them in the hospital, they would have a hard time volunteering now. 

Equius was the **strong** est boy born in years, possibly the **strong** est boy in the district. He could snap a fully-grown man's neck with one hand. He had even done it once, on accident. And Terezi, with her unmatched swordsmanship, would be just as lethal in the arena. He waved to the cameras, smiling as friendly as he could. The only problem Equius had was his... sweating... issues. And his nervousness... he... in the arena, he would be unstoppable, he was sure of it. But he was by no means the beautiful blond young man that was the norm for his district's tributes. His voice was gruff, he was muscular, but not slim, built like a horse, but unfortunately nowhere near as majestic. He had bags under his eyes and oily black hair. 

Terezi, on the other hand, was the perfect Career. Deadly, feminine, blond, smiling. He would have to watch out for her in the arena. But they were partners. They would be unbeatable, together, until the very end of the Game, ending with their final showdown. 

And there, the Victor would go on, and return to the District, but instead of living the usual lavish lifestyle of a Victor, the Victor would become a peacekeeper in the glorious service of the Capitol. 

For Terezi, it would be to best serve Justice. For Equius, it would be the best way to serve the Capitol with his **strength**. 

* * *

.:1:.

" **Honk**."

"Gamzee, please tell me you're not on the Morphling right now, how'd you even get that on the train?"

" _honk_."

Vriska rolled her eyes, turning back to her drawings. "You promised Kurloz you would be sober in the Arena."

" _I'm not high, my spider-loving sister_." He drolled out. " **I'm just getting the _honks_ out of my mother@##$system is all**."

Vriska raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, whatever, Gamzee."

* * *

.:Capitol:.

He lounged back, watching the television screen as face after face flew by. Twelve's looked pathetic as always, the boy from eleven... he was already becoming a fan-favorite among the Capitol citizens, ten was getting a few sympathy cheers, but he was mostly ignored as a lost cause. Nine's female looked like a career, and the male tribute had a simple aura of... deadliness, that hadn't been seen since Dirk Strider won in a landslide ten years back. Eight's seemed fairly normal, if the male seemed too confident, seven's... they both appeared to be child-like sociopaths, the way they took the reaping in stride, as if it were a challenge, their... innocent almost, views on murder. Six had an interesting tribute in the form of Dave Strider, the younger sibling of Dirk Strider, the most dangerous Victor to walk out of the games. Five's tributes looked like a bear and a princess, respectively. Four's were nothing special, though the romance angle was being played up for the sponsors. Three had an interesting character in a child prodigy, and of course, there were the two pairs of... unorthodox Careers from One and Two. 

President English grinned wide, it would be a fun games, this year. So many potential Victors this time. It would be close, he could tell. Besides the two from twelve, he couldn't honestly write anyone off as dead. They all had characters the sponsors would adore, from Aradia's gleeful tales on exploration and Jane's bakery stories. Already, Karkat Vantas was being set up by his stylist, in the lack of any mentor to speak of, as a villain protagonist of all things. The people of the Capitol loved to hate him, like a yapping Chihuahua. 

Dave Strider could compete with the Careers on the level of training, he was sure, but these years Career's had an... offness to them. They weren't the usual stock of perfect celebrities with beautiful names. An addict, a most-likely serial killer, an awkward bodybuilder, a grinning swordswoman. And all so much younger than usual. 

Yes... this would be an entertaining Game indeed. 

He pulled himself out of the chair, walking over to the desk and pressing down a button. "Get me Doctor Scratch."

"Yes President." Replied the secretary over the line. 

A minute later, Scratch walked in, a cool smile on his hairless face. "You asked for me, President English?"

"What do you think of the Tributes, this year?"

Scratch glanced momentarily at the television. "Are you asking for a prediction?"

English smirked. "I don't want any spoilers, Scratch."

"I could be wrong, you know. I don't set things up like that. I am an excellent Gamemaker. All my games are fair. I'm simply a very good evaluator. Besides, this time, it seems very unlikely."

English raised an eyebrow. "In what way, Gamemaker?"

"Twelve. The girl in particular is interesting to me."

"Twelve?!" English would have laughed, but Scratch was almost never wrong. "...What are your second guesses?"

"The Ones, the girl especially, the Twos, the male is... difficult to read, Strider, for obvious reasons, the pair from Nine, if they weren't going to kill each other. And they will."

English nodded. "I can't wait to see the arena you've set up."

"You've been keeping yourself in the dark." Scratch stated, walking over to the window and looking out over the Capitol, at the Twelve simultaneously arriving trains. 

"Yes." His grin got wider, exposing his one golden tooth. "I always enjoy a good surprise. Come, we've got to come out and greet our tributes."


	2. the first day of training

Vriska grinned wide for her adoring audience, listening to the cheers, and the drums, and the occasional fireworks. District 1 was focused on luxury items, and as such she and Gamzee's outfits had been designed with long, white silk robes, peacock feathers adorned the cape on Gamzee's back, but weren't being used to their full effect considering he was slouching forward, leaning on the front railing of the chariot. Her own swan cape wasn't nearly as flashy, but as least she was flaunting it.

Gamzee's laziness and seeming obliviousness to his surroundings was at least making her look good in comparison, she supposed. But it would draw attention to him. He wasn't acting like a career, and it was making the Capitol more interested in him. He was too stupid for it to be intentional on his part, she knew that, but all the same it would be problematic. Most of the tributes this year were. 

She narrowed her eyes for a second, before remembering once again she must be as beautiful as she could. She did look at the massive screen though. District Two's pair looked terrible in their outfits. Two's industry was masonry, weapons, and providing peacekeepers. At least they weren't dressed as jars. Terezi was blindfolded, holding a scale and sword to represent justice or something, while Equius was wearing some kind of parody of a peacekeeper outfit, with the eagle symbol of the peacekeepers being bent out of shape as a giant awkward hat for him. He was sweating like a pig. She couldn't laugh out loud of course, not when she had to be miss perfect, but it'd be something to laugh about with him in the Arena.

Three's were wearing some kind of computer-based outfit, with monitors on their heads and circuit lines running down their suits. Four's had some kind of mermaid theme, with both of the Tributes topless, wearing a shiny scale flowing skirt and wearing hair extensions full of seashells, not to mention the tridents in their hands. Five's tributes were decked out in some kind of thunder-bolt theme, which made Questant look regal and make Boxcars look like... well, a thunderhead really. Six's tributes were covered in actual moving gears. She grinned, Dirk Strider was a legend in the games. The only Victor in the history of the Games to have taken out every other Tribute himself. Seeing his younger brother dressed as a skinless clock was far too amusing.

Seven's Tributes had the usual tree design's but the two rugrats had already taken apart some of their costumes and were mock-battling with the fake branches that were once attached to their outfit. Nepeta and Clubs Deuce had become favored in the Capitol fairly quickly, both being so small, playing up their adorableness. The citizens of the Capitol should know that they would die right off, but all the same they fawned over the little girl who pretended to be a cat and the giggling dwarf with the too-proper attitude that came off as precocious. Eight had... surprisingly elegant outfits, considering the usual garish designs. The two tributes looked very refined, wearing long, flowing almost transparent robes on top of each other. 

Nine's Tributes, Slick and Snowman, appeared out of the tunnel at each other's throats, wearing the typical farmer's outfits, and seemed unsure whether they were trying to shove each other out of the chariot or kissing. The Capitol's citizens cheered in waves at the sight of them. The two from Ten came out of the tunnel afterwards, PM wearing a cloud-like wool outfit, while Tavros was waving shyly at the cheering audience, two massive bull's horns attached to either side of his head. 

Vriska almost broke her smile when she saw the two from Eleven slide in on their chariot. The two of them were dressed in an audacious grim reaper costumes, both of them carrying massive scythes and long black robes. Their faces were painted in a skull design. She winced as the Capitol cried in joy at the sight of Karkat. He insulted the entirety of the Capitol in his reaping, and what do they do for it? Worship him. She could snarl.

Twelve's tributes, almost an afterthought, like always, appeared out of the tunnel last of all. The two of them were wearing all black, with their faces painted a deep gray color. 

Vriska shook her head, not enough to be noticed, but enough to clear her head. This wasn't the best year. She could tell. The Capitol's citizens had an atrociously simple taste, and an even shorter attention span. They always clung to the careers, sometimes fawning over someone from one of the other districts for a little while, but always they'd give their support to the pretty killers from the top numbered districts. The ones with the cut and paste BS speeches that made the Capitol's people cheer. The lower districts were supposed to look pathetic, harmless, like they wouldn't survive and that you shouldn't care if they don't. 

But not this year. 

Nepeta was adorable. Karkat was hilarious, to the people of the Capitol. Dave was the brother of one of the most impressive Victors in history. The tributes from Eight actually looked the most like how the Capitol wanted careers to look, deadly but beautiful, and Kanaya and Droog definitely looked like stone-cold killer supermodels. 

They were stealing her show. 

And there wasn't much she could do about it, right now.

The interview... and the Games proper. Those two events were where she'd win back the audience that was her's by right. 

* * *

Dave frowned as Jane picked up a trident. The tridents were a traditional part of the Games, a favorite of District Four. But for someone untrained, it would be clunky. Spears were good, but swords were better for amateurs; swing, slash, stab, cut, jab, poke. You could do anything with a sword and it's pretty much guaranteed to hurt the other guy at least a little.  It was an all-purpose swiss army knife of a weapon. Except, it was, you know. An actual knife. Blade. Whatever.

The point was, Jane should have been practicing with the swords. And instead, she was playing with a pitchfork. Bro was doing his best, he could tell, and he didn't take it personally. Jane deserved just as much of a chance in the Arena as he did. But she wasn't the best student. Or at least, not the kind of student Bro was used to. She didn't strife on rooftops or dodge plushrump boobytraps since she was seven. She didn't learn from being surprised, didn't look for patterns when he dodged around just at the edge of her eyesight. It was almost sad.

Almost. His eyes glided from face to face in the training center. It was an odd year. Not the best situation. Alliances were forming all over the place.

The Careers from One and Two looked weird, or at least the boys did. One seemed too skinny and obliviously creepy to be a real threat and the other was built like a bear holding a shark riding a bull composed entirely of brick walls. The pair from Four looked pretty standard, but for some reason the boy had a bright purple flame dyed into his hair. 

The boy from Eleven was some kind of ensemble darkhorse conspiracy nut the Capitol people ate up. Already he was building his own little group. The fashionista hung around him, not really conspiring with him, but definitely interested in him, and he and the nerd with the mismatched glasses were constantly shouting at each other. But in a friendly way. And then there was the cat-girl. She was flitting from one place to the next, but had found a semi-permanent place with Karkat's group. 

Boxcars, Slick, Deuce, and Droog had formed their own little circle of teen psychopaths, and were currently in a heated argument about whether to try and grab PM, Aradia, or Windswept into the group, but they were off in their own little group with John, Rose, and Tavros. 

That of course, left the unaligned misfits to wander. Him, Jane, Jade, Snowman. 

Snowman was a wildcard. He couldn't tell whether she was legitimately dangerous or just acting tough. She walked through the training hall not giving a second glance at anyone but Spades, and even then it was with condescension. Jane was from Six, and he wasn't going to go out of his way to take her out, not after all his Bro is doing for her... but he wasn't going to ally with her. He'd have better chances on his own. 

That left Jade. The depressed girl by the window, looking over the Capitol. 

He strolled over as quiet as he could, testing her reflexes a little. "Yo." He said suddenly, he smiled as she didn't jump, just turned her head slightly and bright green eyes locked onto his shades with a tired glare. "I was just wondering what you were doing over here."

She frowned, turning back to the window. "The usual. Contemplating my imminent demise." She groaned, leaning back and glaring at him once again. "What are you doing? Checking out every girl with glasses here in turn?"

Dave kept his face completely composed, but allowed an eyebrow to rise enough to be visible over the shades. "What do you mean?"

"You were watching the girl over there for a while, and then you moved on to me. I assume the Career's are next."

"Maybe, if there's nobody else here worth teaming up with."

The glare was softening bit by bit. "Why would you want an alliance with me?"

"I don't know. Everyone else is doing it. If I don't join an alliance like all the other kids I'm going to be called a dweeb. That, and get mobbed en masse and die a horrible death."

He had to keep himself composed as she started giggling out of nowhere. "S-sorry." She said a few seconds later. "It's just... you're so cool about all this. You're making jokes, we're going to be dying on TV in a few days, and you're making jokes and calling all the other tributes kids."

"Well, if there's one thing that's a fact of the universe, it's that Striders are always cool. Under all circumstances we remain a nice even 65 degrees Fahrenheit. It's impossible to make a Strider lose his cool."

"You'd actually be willing to team up with me? You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't know anything about any of these other guys either." He pointed out. "I'm just giving everyone not already claimed an even chance."

"A chance, huh?" She asked. 

"Sure. What can you do."

She rolled her eyes. "If I had a gun, I'd believe I could win. A rifle, even an old-fashioned musket."

Strider frowned. "I don't know much about rifles, but does that translate at all to archery or something like that?"

She snorted. "I'd be better off with a slingshot honestly."

"Alright. Let's see it." She stopped, turning to him with a puzzled expression. Dave gestured to one of the unoccupied target rooms. "Give it a try, with the slingshots or the archery. You never know."

Jade grinned a little. "Alright... how do you know you haven't just given me the secret to killing you?"

"How do you know I haven't found an ace-shot who can take out everyone else for me until I can take her out in the last battle?"

The grin slipped away, but it came back as Dave grinned a little himself. 

"Okay. You're on. Where are the slingshots?"

* * *

 

Karkat turned the sickle in his hand, bringing it down on the dummy fast and hard enough to sever the neck completely. He grunted in satisfaction, before his eyes lifted to the form of Nepeta jumping like a monkey around the hologram room, taking down one orange figure after the next with nothing but speed and a pair of bizarre knuckledusters with knife-claws attached. She was shockingly good at it. 

And then, the simulation ended, and she walked out happily, grinning at him and rushing over, tackling him. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU MONKEY@#$%. PERSONAL SPACE MUCH?!" He roared at her, trying to push her off of him, but she merely giggled and hugged tighter. 

"You're funny, Karkitty!" Nepeta said, before releasing him to look at some other thing in the training room. 

"My name is KARKAT!" He growled half-heartedly before turning back to the dummy. He set it back up and proceeded his onslaught again. Kanaya and Sollux were off by the camouflage section, where Kanaya was attempting to teach him how to use the paints the Capitol would be providing at the Cornucopia.  He had felt a connection with them the moment he had entered the training room. Kanaya had a strange combination of instincts that drew her to him. She talked to him at first because she hated his clothes, then she stayed to be a peacekeeper between him and Sollux, and in the end, agreed to an alliance because of some misplaced maternal affection for the two of them. 

Sollux was a computer fanatic. In district Eleven, there wasn't much time to actually use a computer, but Kankri working as a secretary for the local Peacekeeper division had given Karkat a lot more experience than 99% of the other kids his age there. He was fascinated with them, and Sollux apparently knew everything about them. What had started as a few questions devolved into an argument, then name-calling, and then into apologies and then more name-calling. 

With Nepeta... he just didn't know. She didn't seem 100% right in the head, considering her inability to focus, her absolute lack of social conventions, and her... well, joy. She was in this room to supposedly train. Train for the Games. Where she would likely either die horribly, and/or cause other people to die horribly. She didn't seem to care about that. She seemed innocent, she was playing. She understood what was happening, she knew about the Games. She knew what might happen, but she didn't care. For everyone else, the Hunger Games were a nightmare they were praying to survive. For her, she actually thought of it as a game. A particularly challenging hunt.

And he wasn't sure whether he should be pitying her or frightened of her. 

Nepeta had found her way back into a hologram room, and had punched/stabbed/clawed straight through the torso of a hologram, causing it to fall around her outstretched arm. 

Frightened was winning, slightly. 

Karkat's eyes narrowed as he realized he wasn't the only one watching Nepeta. 

* * *

 "What about her? She's taking those things out without a sweat." Eridan said, motioning toward the twelve year old who was ripping her way though one model after another.

Vriska looked at her, bored, "The girl from Seven? I think she's crazy." She glanced to the rest of the Careers. Terezi's shark grin and Gamzee's subtle aura of murderous intent catching her attention in particular. "...So actually, she'd fit in pretty well. Seven's forestry right? She'd have a lot of wilderness experience."

"District Seven specialized in lumber, but that girl in particular is a skilled hunter." Equius supplied, breaking his usual silence.

Terezi looked over at her partner. "So you've already began researching everyone?"

"Darkleer provided the information. She's apparently quite the legend in Seven. They are very confident that she'll win."

"Huh." Vriska said. "Alright, go ask her over. Anyone else we should consider asking?"

Feferi pointed over at another hologram room. "The obvious, perhaps?" She giggled out. "Strider's brother."

Terezi's grin got wider. "I have watched Dirk Strider's game many, many times. I'm _quite_ looking forward to challenging him. I'll go myself to ask him." She giggled as she flipped herself out of the chair, moving over to the training room, both swords being carried lightly in her hands. She stopped by the door, watching as the models were taken out one by one on the long-distance program. She frowned, Strider's specialty was supposed to be blades- ah! Jade had managed to find some kind of slingshot, and was devastatingly effective with it. Terezi cleared her throat and tapped the glass. "Hello coolkid."

"Yo. What's up."

"I would like to ask if you'd care to make an alliance." She grinned a shark grin. 

"Already in a team."

Terezi watched as Jade took down one last model, before turning to see Terezi. "Harley's quite a good shot, I'm sure she'd be welcome."

"What do you say, Jade? Wanna be a Career?"

Jade turned to Terezi, frowning. "What's the rules? When does the alliance break up?"

"When everyone not in the alliance is dead." Terezi answered gleefully.

Jade turned to Dave. "...Well, what do I have to lose?"

"That's the spirit." Dave said cooly. 

* * *

 

Equius stopped by Nepeta's training room, and watched as she savaged another model. "Excuse me, Tribute from Seven." He said quietly, frowning as her attention shifted to him. 

"Hello!" 

"Uh... hello, my allies and I were wondering whether-" She proceeded to climb onto him. "-stop that. Stop that this instant." 

"But you're so big!" Nepeta said cheerfully as she sat on his shoulders. 

"I am not a climbing-thing. Get down."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"...Equius Zahhak."

She managed to climb off of him, and smiled at him. "Hello Mister Zahhak, I'm Nepeta Leijon!" She extended her hand, and Equius slowly grasped it and shook it, careful not to injure her. 

He considered breaking the hand, and simply labeling it as one of many previous accidents, but he was a terrible liar, and the Gamemakers would have it fixed as soon as possible. 

"G-greetings. My allies and I were wondering if you'd-"

"Sorry." Nepeta said with a shrug. "I'm not doing alliances."

Equius raised an eyebrow, glancing over to the low-class alliance led by the Eleven boy. He was watching them. "Weren't you investigating that team earlier?"

"No. I was just being social, getting to know effurrybody." She grinned slightly. "It's a good idea before the Games to do that! My mentor said that."

"...I agree to the wisdom in knowing your enemies. Are you sure you don't wish to join our alliance? We have a pact that we'll keep each other alive until we're the only ones left. You're much more likely to survive."

Nepeta's eyes didn't narrow, exactly, but they seemed to become more sharpened. "I've never hunted with a team." She said simply, before softening once more, reverting back to the bubbly persona. 

"Are you absolutely certain? This could be the difference between life and death for you." Equius tried once more. "You're very skilled, we'd benefit from your wilderness expertise, and you'd benefit from the protection of the group."

She smirked a little. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm going to win!"

"...Fine. Sorry to bother you." Equius huffed a little and returned back to the group, noticing the two new faces. "The girl from Seven declined. She's going solo."

"Then she'll be one of the first targets." Vriska said dismissively. 

Dave raised an eyebrow. "So, if I declined, you guys'd go gunning for me in particular?"

Vriska smirked slightly. "Take it as a sign of respect."

Dave frowned a little. "Okay." 

Jade backed away slightly when she saw Equius approaching. "Uh... Hi?"

He nodded in response, before turning back to Vriska, who had basically assumed leadership of the group. "I wouldn't give up on her quite so easily." Equius said. "She's definitely as skilled as any of us. It would be very beneficial to have her join us." He frowned slightly. "At least more beneficial than having to constantly watch our backs for a small, silent, wilderness expert. Her main reason for refusing was because she's more used to fighting alone."

Vriska gave him a warning glare, before giving a dismissive grunt. "Whatever, sure, go for it."

The Careers debated strategy and worked a little on team exercises for the remainder of the day's training, before breaking off back into their District groups and meeting back up with their respective mentors. 

* * *

 

"I saw your team, boy. I think you've done well." The Mayor said, nodding in approval.

Rose sat at the other side of the table, sipping some wine she convinced the Mayor to let her taste. "I agree, PM and Windswept are both quite skilled. Better than us at least."

John blushed slightly. "Well... it was more Tavros than me."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So, it wasn't planned?"

John turned towards her, confused. "Planned?"

"PM and Windswept agreed to be partners, and PM obviously wanted to protect Tavros. Aradia and Tavros were friendly with each other from the start. You went up to Tavros and agreed to help him before anyone else did, and got all three of them in with you." 

"Well, I didn't plot it out like that." John said, frowning. "It's just happy coincidence."

Rose turned away slightly, "You don't have to be defensive about it John. It would be totally justified if you did plot it. No one would think any less of you, in fact, if you had done it for selfish reasons it would have made you seem clever for the gamemakers."

John frowned and slouched a little into his chair. "I was just trying to be nice."

"That, on the other hand, is a definitely bad idea."

John raised an eyebrow. "Being nice?"

"It's not a desirable trait in victors."

John sighed. "Okay, I get that this is a death game, and that we have to... kill everyone else. In order to win. Our lives are on the line, but that doesn't mean we have to be monsters! Just some common courtesy." He turned to make eye contact with her, blue locking onto pink. "And being nice is totally a 'favorable trait'

"This is a death game. The people of the Capitol root for the ones they think can win a death game. They're rooting for people with the capacity to kill and look good while doing it. People who can laugh at a murder they just caused. Being friendly, or flirty, is fine, it's entertaining. But never nice. Never selfless."

The Mayor glanced between the two glaring children, clearing his throat. "Uh, kids, now, I need you both to remember that this is not the time or place for arguments or aggression. Keeping the alliance up between you two is vital to both of your survivals, I hope you remember."

"I do." Rose answered. "I simply hope John realizes that he needs to be thinking carefully about every action he takes from now on."

John nodded, "I will... but I don't think being nice will be a drawback." he turned to the Mayor "Is there anything specific we need to discuss, or can I go sleep?"

The Mayor turned to Rose, giving her a questioning look, before shrugging back at John. "Nothing in particular, though I recommend you two spend tomorrow in weapons training and making a type of beginning strategy with your team."

* * *

President English grinned at the screen, watching the Tributes forming teams almost right from the get-go. These were a good batch, definitely. 

He couldn't remember a previous Game where every Tribute was a member of a group, or even almost every Tribute. There were always a good portion who would try to go it alone, not even a partner. Having the Hunger Games becoming a... team exercise might make it more interesting. 

Scratch stared at the screens with little visible interest, his eyes following the motions of multiple Tributes on multiple screens. 

"Well Scratch?" English asked. 

"What do you mean, 'well'?" Doctor Scratch replied, uninterested, continuing to scan the screens. 

"Any new hints of who I should be watching?"

Scratch's eyes turned to his own for a second, before going back to the screen. "No. Lalonde and Egbert are still interesting, Strider is still dangerous, and I still have an off feeling about Zahhak."

English narrowed his eyes, turning back to the screen and watching as the Nitram child sat alone, hesitating, as the rest of the Tributes began mulling around the equipment and training rooms. And then, Egbert, coming over with an idiotic smile, and ignoring the training to have a conversation with, for all intents and purposes, a most-likely useless potential ally. 

And then the swordswoman from Ten and Questant soon after came to join them. Then the Lalonde girl, first to merely watch, and then joining in. 

English glanced back toward Scratch, he didn't see it yet. But he didn't have Scratch's vision. As he saw Scratch watching the same scene, a small grin appeared on the doctor's face. English narrowed his eyes and turned back to the screen. 

The Tributes from Twelve were an idiot and a creep. What else was the bald man seeing in them? President English considered asking him, but he didn't want one of Scratch's predictions ruining the show for him.

He supposed he would wait.


	3. Chapter 3:The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't start getting attached to anyone now! Only one is making it out alive.

>12<

John gulped, glancing at the Cornucopia and around him at the other Tributes. He could see Rose, she had her eyes dead-set on the Cornucopia. He shifted his eyes to Tavros, standing uneasily on his new, artificial legs. PM was similarly focused on the Cornucopia. WQ stared out across the Arena, trying to take everything in. Aradia was eyeing the Cornucopia as well. 

>11<

The strategy was somewhat simple. Their alliance was going to attempt at being the new Careers. They'd rush the Cornucopia, grab weapons, anything and everything they could, and then defend it. They'd... kill, any kids- er, tributes, attempting to get at the Cornucopia, and guard it in watches for as long as possible, hoping the other Tributes who run off initially will come back, in need of food or water or ammo. 

>10<

The biggest problem was the 'actual' Careers, they'd definitely be going for the same thing, and their group was bigger. The only reason Rose thought that they stood a chance was because of the surprising amount of skill in their group. Career-worthy skill, coming from a bunch of outcasts from the lower districts. "Underdog Careers, they'll eat it up." A former paraplegic who could swing a beam of steel around his head with little effort. An apprentice postwoman l who could cleave a man in half. A woman who was working as a grunt in a powerplant, but could brain you with a club and look regal doing it. A farm-girl with a knack for explosives and the aim of a sharp-shooter. And two kids, children of coal-miners, who could respectively kill you in seconds with a hammer or a stick. 

>9<

Or at least, he could supposedly. He trained everyday with the hammers, lacking a pickaxes, and found he was decent with it at first. However, by the last day, he could leave one of the hologram dummies unable to get up with a single swing, killing them in just one blow half the time. Definitely in two. 

>8<

The Careers were glancing at each other, doing hand-signals. John sighed, his group should have tried something like that. He looked to the other two smaller groups. The Midnight Crew, as they proudly announced their name was at the second day of training, was standing, completely calm, focused on the Cornucopia. The other group, Karkat, Kanaya, Sollux, and maybe Nepeta, were facing the other way, clearly focusing on getting as much distance as possible between them. 

>7<

>6<

Jane and Snowman, a partnership that came up at the last second, so it seemed, were also looking toward the Cornucopia. John could feel his heart pounding. There were just too many people gunning for the Cornucopia. They had expected a war with the Careers, but this was too much. Nearly every kid in the Arena was going to be trying for the same things. They should retreat. 

>5<

"Rose!" John hissed, "Rose!!"

>4<

She glanced at him momentarily, then back to the Cornucopia and the other Tributes. 

>3<

"We need to run!"

>2<

"T-that wasn't the plan." Tavros responded.

>1<

"Oh shit." John whispered to himself. The land mines around their pedestals deactivated with a resounding chime, and everybody began running.

>LET THE SEVENTY-FOURTH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!< Read the letters in the sky.

* * *

 Dave sprinted ahead, he smiled, grabbing a wide-sword from the pile, and turning quickly, eyes scanning the people charging at him from every direction. Gamzee was suddenly there with him, grabbing a club with an amused grin. He turned away from the pile, charging toward the line of tributes with the same amused expression.

Hearts Boxcars was deceptively quick, tackling tributes out of his way as the rest of his Crew follow in his footsteps. But not as quick as Gamzee. The former morphling had thrown his club in a swift arc, that impacted with Heart's thick skull. He felt the pain and faltered, but he didn't black out, and kept charging forward, reaching out to try and grab the skinny teenager. That was a mistake. Gamzee slid back out of range as Hearts leaped for him, crashing into the ground. The rest of the Midnight Crew didn't miss a beat as Droog and Slick vaulted Hearts' shoulders, pushing him backwards into Deuce's open arms. Droog hooked his arms around Gamzee's shoulders, holding him back as Slick moved on to the Cornucopia.

He ducked under Dave's sword and grabbed one of his own from the pile, ducking another angry strike from Dave and slashing at Dave to make him back off. His eyes darted among the pile, grabbing two bags of food, and as many spears could fit into one hand, before moving past Dave and around the growing crowd of murderous children. "Droog!" Slick screamed, tossing a spear toward Droogs and Gamzee. 

Droog pushed Gamzee away to catch the spear and finish him off, before Rose kicked him in the back of the knee, collapsing Droog and catching the spear herself. She hesitated only a moment, and stabbed him. 

"Droog!" Hearts shouted, clambering back up to his feet before Equius and Vriska tackled him. 

Clubs cursed, turning and running in the opposite direction, toward the pedestal he had been standing on less than a minute earlier. He heard a sickening snap as Equius and Vriska snapped Heart's neck. Already two of them were down. He needed bombs. He bent down and began digging furiously at the base, pulling out one mine after another. He pressed the button on each one, activating them, and turned around, aiming to throw the disk-like bomb at whoever came closest, a pile of activated bombs sitting behind him within reach. 

His eyes widened as another mine flew through the air towards him. 

* * *

 

Aradia didn't smile, but turned and ran for it as soon as she knew her aim was true. The sound of the explosion rocked the entire area, and left a huge hole in the ground where Clubs used to be. John and Rose, who had managed to get a spear and get the first kill, were already nearing the Cornucopia, but the "true" careers had seemingly found their footing, and were doing pretty well at holding the others back. Dave had gotten his hands on a sword, Equius was throwing punches that were probably harder than John's hammer-blows, Vriska and Terezi had just picked out their own blades. The other career girl-

A rock hit Aradia square in the forehead, and she shouted as she fell over. Tavros skidded to a halt half-way to the cornucopia, and turned back, but Aradia gestured for him to move forward, to reach grab a weapon and start swinging. She pushed herself to her feet, and ran forward, ducking under a kick from Snowman. If they didn't get the Cornucopia, there wouldn't be a hope for their "underdog" careers. 

John had managed to get his hands on one of Gamzee's thrown clubs, and used it to deal a hard blow to Equius' jaw, though it didn't seem to phase the taller boy. Rose however, was shockingly adept with the spear, managing to keep Terezi at a distance, and leading her from having her back to the Cornucopia to standing in the field. Vriska went in to aid Terezi, but was interrupted by Dave, who was being pushed back by John. 

Vriska cursed, Dave and John's fight nearly knocking her over, and Aradia took her chance, tackling the other girl back onto the grass just as she was getting up. She slammed Vriska's head with her fists, and grabbed Vriska's sword, but the Career managed to keep a grip on the blade, and used it to fend Aradia off, but inadvertently being pushed away, her front to the Cornucopia, rather than her back. She shared a glance with Terezi, and after seeing Dave and John break apart from their crossing of weapons, Dave getting pushed away, but John worse for wear, they realized they had lost their hold on the supplies. Eridan and Feferi were slow on getting from their columns, whispering to each other rather than rushing like the rest of them. Gamzee had gotten distracted, fighting Jane and Snowman a good thirty feet from the rest of them, and Jade was-

Vriska nearly blanched, picking up rocks? And also, well away from the Cornucopia. Equius was their last stand. If he gave out, then- and just like that, Equius was down, PM and Windswept having got their weapons of choice, and forcing him away from his position. The "Underdog Careers" had secured the Cornucopia, but the Careers were all still armed. Except for Equius, but he didn't need anything, Vriska justified, and Gamzee, who had thrown his weapons away, and Eridan and Feferi who were running away on their own _the traitors,_ "Okay, okay," Vriska said, trying to calm herself down. "we just need to coordinate, we can still take the Cornucopia back."

Terezi nodded, but a quick glance behind her made Terezi's smile disapear. "Gamzee!" Terezi shouted, running even farther away from their goal. Vriska looked back, and saw her district-mate snarling painfully as Snowman attempted strangling him, Jane grabbing a spear and running back to Snowman, to finish him off. She growled herself, gripping her sword and dashing towards Snowman and her partner, Terezi just in front of her. 

Before she could even think of attacking however, Slick tackled into her, and then, stealing her sword, swiped at Terezi, seemingly to protect Snowman and Jane. 

"Last two?" Slick yelled behind him, as Snowman let Gamzee up for second, just enough time for Jane to scream and stab him in the chest. 

"Sorry Slick. I'm going with Miss Crocker. Don't worry though, I'll kill you myself."

Slick seemed to stop focusing on Vriska and Terezi, turning on Snowman. "You care more about this chick than me?!" He hissed, rushing at her. Snowman laughed, and dodged away, Jane yanking her spear out of Gamzee and rushing to follow her older teammate. Slick chased the two into the woods, and Vriska bent down next to Gamzee, putting an ear to his chest. He was breathing, though the stab had been pretty nasty. 

Dave sighed, Jade running up to him, Equius completing the circle of careers, huddled about fifty feet from the Cornucopia, with the Underdog Careers staring at them, weapons held at the ready. All the others had either run to the strange woods, or died. 

"What do we do?" Equius asked Vriska, who was still kneeling next to Gamzee. 

She turned to her fellow One. "Well, Gamzee, what's it gonna be? Can you walk, can you fight?"

"yeah sis, don't worry about that." He grumbled out, pulling himself up. "I can keep on trucking."

"...So, do we try to make another run for the Cornucopia, or just let them take it?" Terezi asked.

"The Fours both abandoned us." Dave said, annoyed. 

"I'm thinking!" Vriska hissed. 

Jade stepped forward, toward the Cornucopia, and readied one of her rocks. "I'm going to try something-"

Vriska hissed, grabbing Jade's arm before she could throw a stone. "No! Not yet. We need a plan. I am in charge."

"Well, clown-guy's bleeding pretty hard right now." Dave said, frowning at him. "I don't think he'll be useful in getting the Cornucopia back."

"Should we retreat for now?" Equius asked hesitantly. Looking to the woods. "It might be possible we will meet up again with the two from Four."

"Why do we want to meet up with them?" Terezi asked indignantly. "They stayed off in the sidelines, and when it looked like we were losing they ran off-" Terezi shot to the ground, the other Careers doing so as well, as an arrow flung past them hap-hazardly. 

At the Cornucopia, Rose frowned, and the other began drawing their own bows and arrows, but seemed hesitant to fire. "Go!" Rose shouted, "And don't come back." She fired another arrow, as did Aradia, smiling as hers seemed to hit home, striking Gamzee in the shoulder. 

"Aw, that aint fair." He whispered, before collapsing. 

"Yeah, we're out of here." Dave said, turning around and dashing for the woods. Terezi following immediately. Equius hesitated, picking up Gamzee, and ran after his fellow Two. Vriska looked between her teammates and the Cornucopia, and let out a sound of frustration before running after them. 

* * *

 

John sighed in relief, slumping down against a barrel of something or other, and smiled weakly at his team mates. Tavros supported himself, still slightly shaky on his mostly-robotic legs, on a spear, PM leaned against the wall of the Cornucopia, and Windswept sat down on the other side. Aradia set down her bow and arrow, and grinned. She hadn't honestly expected for the plan to work. Rose walked to the back of the structure, and promptly vomited. 

* * *

 

Eridan and Feferi ran off into the woods, going in a separate direction from Karkat's group,  which headed toward a snowy and heavily wooded area. The duo from Four entered a strange area as they came to a dark, windy area, filled with luminescent blue plant life. In the distance, a lake of black liquid was visible. The two stayed near the edge of the forest and the shaded area, not wanting to move out into a place filled with so little cover. 

* * *

 

Karkat let out a sigh of relief that no one was seemingly following his group. The biggest concern was that none of his group had any weapons. Or food. Sollux was already out of breath, and Kanaya was nervously darting from bush to bush, constantly checking the perimeter of their temporary resting spot. He had been divided as to whether or not he wanted Nepeta to have gone with them. She would have been undoubtedly useful, true, with her wilderness survival skills, but at the same time, she was an obvious threat. Kanaya had a surprising amount of physical strength when she really pushed herself, but Sollux wasn't much use without any access to computers, and Karkat himself would be the last to admit it, but he didn't have much experience fighting. He was damn good at bluffing, but not at carrying through. They would have been easy pickings for Nepeta, should she choose, and at the other end of the spectrum of her possible friendliness, would be a burden on her.

They had been heading slowly toward the icy area, in search of cover, but Karkat was beginning to reconsider. If it got any colder, it would make things difficult, and dangerous, to sleep. He didn't exactly dare build a fire yet, and was now beginning to fall back into his normal cycle of self-loathing for his lack of planning. They admittedly, had only about a week to plan, which had been filled by a variety of different stresses.

But he was adamant about this, he would keep these two alive. For as long as possible. 

* * *

 

Slick roared, dashing through foliage and  bushes, chasing after the two girls. Snowman occasionally looked back at him, wondering how he had managed to stay on their tail, and Jane had started, and finished, crying, clutching her spear to her chest as she ran. 

She had been left mostly alone during the training sessions, the Careers didn't want her, the Eleven and his group were too shouty and aggressive for her to approach, and the other team seemed doomed to failure. That team was now, of course, in control of the cornucopia. She regretted not talking to them. But out of nowhere almost, Snowman approached her, had Jane show off her moves with a trident, and then offered an alliance out of nowhere. 

"You have some potential, Miss Crocker." Was all she said, and then their training began to get intensive, Snowman showing Jane the ropes alongside Mister Strider. 

And now it seemed like she was going to die on the first day. She knew, rationally, that she was armed and Slick wasn't. That there were two of "us" and only one of "him". But Snowman, despite her seriousness, seemed shocked, terrified, though she hid it well. She came from the same district as Slick. The two of them knew each other. She knew Slick, and Slick was acting in a way she hadn't expected. The young man was chasing them down, to a hotter area of the Arena, to a massive mess of interconnected steel structures rising from some glowing blood-red liquid ocean. She knew, rationally, once again, that it was impossible for that stuff to be lava. However, it could just as easily be beyond-boiling hot, as well as flammable. And Slick wasn't slowing down. 

Snowman and Jane ran up one metal ramp, and Slick rampaged up after them, the two girls rounded a corner, and Snowman forced Jane to sit and wait, as Slick rounded around the corner as well. Snowman gave the signal, and Jane slashed at him with her spear, getting him across one eye, before he grabbed her and tossed her over the edge. She grabbed onto the railing of the metal building, and cried for Snowman to help her. Snowman rescued the spear first, making a wild swing and catching Slick across one arm, between the elbow and shoulder. Slick hissed, and wrenched the spear away, snapping it, and throwing both ends off the edge. He then reached for Snowman, and threw her over. 

Jane let go of the ledge with one hand, reaching for Snowman, but she was thrown out farther than the younger girl had been, and fell to the lava below, disappearing in an instant. Jane turned back upwards toward her partner's murderer, and winced, as Slick was staring back at her. He snarled, and kicked her hand, dropping her as well. 

She didn't have time to feel any pain. 

* * *

 

 The day ended with a showing of the faces of the fallen in the air. 

Diamonds Droog, District 8

Hearts Boxcars, District 5

Clubs Deuce, District 7

Regina Snowman, District 9

Jane Crocker, District 6

Rose watched the air, a look of disgust on her face as she sat inside the lip of the Cornucopia, John was making some food, Tavros and PM making rounds around their perimeter, keeping an eye on the woods. Aradia had wasted no time setting up a system of re-activated mines, and made sure everyone in the group knew exactly where they were. The red-eyed girl came over to sit next to Rose, patting her on the back once, and watching the sky with her. "...I guess I missed the guy from One."

"No, you hit him, it just wasn't enough to kill him."

Aradia nodded. "So... we have the cornucopia, now what?"

"We wait and see."


End file.
